clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid
Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid is one of the Club Penguin Animated Shorts episodes. In this episode, Rockhopper fights a giant squid, who thinks that Yarr is his red ball. Episode Description Rockhopper sails the seven seas while a giant squid plays with a ball. The giant squid loses his ball, and it ends up being on the Migrator, so he swims towards it. It comes from under the Migrator and pushes it up and starts shaking it around from side to side. The squid puts the ship down and gains up on Yarr, thinking it was his ball. Rockhopper sees the squid attacking Yarr and catches him with a net and drops an anchor on the squid. The squid comes at Rockhopper and Yarr with the anchor and they switch what they are holding, Rockhopper holding the anchor and the squid holding the net with Yarr in it. Rockhopper loses his balance with the anchor and falls. Rockhopper uses a rope and gets Yarr back. While Rockhopper thinks he has saved Yarr, Yarr lands on a big net and is bounced into the squid's mouth. Rockhopper, thinking the squid had eaten Yarr, prays for his pet's "death" but the squid spits him out. Rockhopper uses a rope to bring him and Yarr up to the Crow's Nest. The squid and Rockhopper fight while Yarr finds the squid's ball and shoots it out of a cannon. It flies away from the squid, who chases after it. Memorable Quotes Trivia *We hear Rockhopper's voice for the first time in the episode. *Rockhopper can be seen with a fist at one point in the video. *The fourth wall is broken twice in this episode: **Yarr: rolling his eyes and looking at the camera. **Rockhopper: seen swinging on a rope at the very end and he breaks the fourth wall when he slams into the screen. *This is the third short not to have a sneak peek, first being Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei, and the second being Best Seat In The House. *This episode shows Rockhopper to be a little clumsy. *At the start of this episode, you will see The Migrator sailing away from Club Penguin Island. *In this short, in the scene before Yarr was kidnapped, there was a silhouette of an island and on Anchors Aweigh the same scene came in and the silhouette was gone. *This squid is NOT the same as the mysterious Giant Squid. You may tell by their shadow form. *The squid seems to have incredible strength as it was able to lift the Migrator without any problem, and even tilt the ship back and forth, creating the illusion on board the ship that the weather was getting tough (As stated by Rockhopper just after the squid lifts the ship). *We get to hear what a Puffle's voice sounds like. *Rockhopper's "YAAAAAARRRRRR!!!" quote (after Yarr is swallowed by the squid) is also available in SoundStudio as a sound effect. Video Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid!! Official Club Penguin Gallery RockhopperVideo1.png RockhopperVideo5.png RockhopperVideo8.png RockhopperVideo9.png Fanmn.png RockhopperVideo10.png RockhopperVideo12.png RockhopperVideo15.png RockhopperVideo17.png RockhopperVideo18.png RockhopperVideo21.png RockhopperVideo22.png RockhopperVideo25.png RockhopperVideo26.png RockhopperVideo28.png RockhopperVideo29.png migrator..png RockhopperVideo31.png Yarr 013.png Yarr 012.png Yarr 011.png Yarr 010.png Yarr 009.png Yarr 008.png Yarr 007.png Yarr 006.png Yarr 005.png Yarr 004.png Yarr 003.png Yarr 002.png Yarr 001.png Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:2012 Category:Rockhopper